


Five Things Replies

by havocthecat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Forever Knight, Star Trek: Voyager, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Humor, Minor Character Death, Mothers and Daughters, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various 'five things' replies from an old LJ meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Janet Fraiser

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ: [Janet Fraiser](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/425833.html?style=mine), [Jenny Calendar](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/425530.html#cutid1), and [Natalie Lambert](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/425530.html#cutid3).

**Five baby name suggestions Janet refused to even consider.**  
1\. Danielle. Jack suggested it. "Come on, Fraiser. You just know Daniel's going to die again one of these days." She'd glared at him, and he'd backed off, hands upraised.

2\. Any one of the variations on "Teal'c" that--yes, Jack, again--had come up with. Janet really didn't feel a need to explain herself. It was obvious.

3\. The name of anyone from the SGC who'd died. Especially the ones who'd died while directly under her care. She already remembered them all too vividly. Besides, didn't a baby deserve to have a name that brought joy, not sorrow?

4\. "If it's a boy, you could name him Rodney."  
"Not on your life, McKay."  
"But--"  
"I don't even like you."  
"Well, that would put a damper on that idea, wouldn't it?"

5\. When Cassandra had first come to Earth, she'd fallen in love with Bewitched, and had unthinkingly suggested that after Janet and Daniel got married, they could name her first baby sister Tabitha. During the year after Daniel had died, before he'd returned to them, she hadn't been able to watch an episode of Bewitched without a clenched jaw and a headache from holding back the tears.

 **Five places Elizabeth wants to show Janet.**  
1\. Atlantis.  
2\. That little Chinese place right on the edge of Georgetown's campus. The one with the killer chow mein. Two galaxies, countless planets, and she'd never find another place with chow mein that good.  
3\. Sunrise from the Athosian settlement on the mainland.  
4\. The United Nations building. She'd like to give Janet an insider's view of what it's like there.  
5\. Her bedroom. Specifically, her bed. And all the fun stuff in the dresser drawer.

 **Five times Janet said 'no' to Cassandra.**  
1\. A belly button piercing. The arguments over infection (Janet's argument) vs. the coolness factor (why Cassie had wanted it) had been loud enough to rattle the windows. Janet had told Cassandra she could damn well wait until after she was eighteen, because Janet wasn't signing off on it.

Janet's funeral had been shortly before Cassandra had turned eighteen. Later, she'd walked into a body piercing shop with her best friend at college, burst into tears and run out of the shop. She'd called Daniel. He was on his way out the door within an hour, dragging Sam, Jack, and Teal'c along, and they'd all spent the weekend together, determinedly not crying and going out for all Janet's favorite foods.

But everyone had suspiciously damp eyes every time someone--it was always someone different--ordered an extra dessert. It sat at the table, carefully untouched, and they all avoided mentioning the lectures Daniel no longer gave about the Egyptian concept of the ba.

2\. Nearly dying wasn't a good reason for extending curfew by another hour. In fact, it was actually a pretty good argument for shortening it that amount of time. Especially if certain young ladies felt they would like to use all their energy trying to argue a useless cause.

3\. "No, honey, Jack really wouldn't like the Mickey Mouse chess set for his birthday. Let's look at the Simpsons set instead."

4\. "Mrs. Simpson's little boy may be an idiot, but we don't call him that, nor do we use him to practice the self-defense moves Teal'c taught you."  
"But--"  
"Not even though he's not right when he says girls can't kick butt."  
"But I--"  
"Did he attack you in any way?"  
"Well, no."  
"That's why it's called self-defense, honey. You're grounded for a month, and I'm calling Teal'c and asking him to come over for extra lessons when he's not off-planet."  
"You're not--"  
"It's a Jack O'Neill lecture special for you if you say one more word."  
"..."

5\. "No, the Goa'uld won't ever, _ever_ get you. You're my daughter, and it's my job to protect you. They'll have to go through me to get to you, and they'll never get past me. Ever."

 **Five places Janet and Elizabeth had sex.**  
1\. The balcony. Yeah, that one. The one Elizabeth was usually on when John was looking for her. They certainly hadn't meant to get caught, but in retrospect, getting caught had been part of the fun.

2\. When Elizabeth was in charge of the SGC, her office had that nice, comfy chair, and that desk with all the surface area. After Elizabeth was gone and Jack was in charge, he could never figure out why Fraiser looked so damn smug every time she was in his office.

3\. Janet really did need to go up to Antarctica that often. They wanted to be sure that the Ancient plague that been unfrozen along with Ayiana never recurred, and the best way to do that was regular blood tests of all personnel at the Ancient outpost there. The walls in Elizabeth's quarters were thin, but her quarters were on the interior, so they warm, and sharing body heat--well, as a doctor, Janet could guarantee it was the best possible way to stay warm after a long, cold day on base.

4\. There was one clearing on the mainland that was perfect for picnicking and, ah, other things. Major Lorne would sometimes fly them out and back again with no one being the wiser. It was sometimes useful to have SGC personnel around, especially when they were willing to keep quiet and bend the rules a little--or a lot--for a doctor that had saved everyone's lives countless times.

5\. The infirmary. Pretty much any of them--SGC, Antarctica, or Atlantis. It being Janet's natural habitat, she could be found in the infirmary long after everyone else had gone to sleep, and, well, if there were no patients...

 **The Five Places Dr. Janet Fraiser had sex with Captain Janeway on Voyager!**  
1\. Sandrine's. Because what else are you going to do with a place like that except whisk a 21st century woman off her feet, and into a private room to show her how little things had changed in a few hundred years or so?

2\. Sometimes, Kathryn didn't think that Catherine Earnshaw always wanted Heathcliff. Sometimes, she wonders if Catherine Earnshaw and Isabella Linton shouldn't have just run away together. And when Janet agreed with her in that tart, irritated voice, and they'd gone to the holodeck to see what would happen, well-- Kathryn didn't think she needed to give any more details than that.

3\. The Doctor is, well, a very good doctor, but sometimes Kathryn just thinks that these sorts of things need a woman's touch. And pinning Janet up against the infirmary wall--or being pinned against the wall by her--can be such fun. (Though why Janet keeps saying that the Doctor looks just like someone she'd known in the 21st century still confuses her.)

4\. Well, it wasn't precisely on Voyager, but there was that away mission on the planet with the strange metal circle where they'd found Janet, cryogenically preserved in that strange alien coffin with the odd, almost Egyptian designs all over it. When they'd found her, Janet didn't know about the galaxy having been divided into quadrants, but she'd been familiar enough with wormholes. Then the--well, Janet had called them Jaffa--had shown up, and the only place to hide had been in the coffin. There hadn't really been enough room for any space between them, so they'd pressed close together. When Janet had noticed Kathryn's breath coming more quickly, she'd kissed Kathryn. From there, it was a matter of sliding, and pressing, and their hands touching each other's skin, shoving underneath constricting clothing and making short, sharp movements. Janet had stifled Kathryn's outcry with her mouth and come herself bare seconds later, jerking and shuddering in silence against Kathryn's body.

"Do you do this often?" Kathryn had asked, and Janet had quirked an amused sort of grin that suggested so many things. Kathryn had known right then that they'd be taking Janet back to Earth with them.

5\. Janet hated Q almost as much as Kathryn did, and for even less reason (that familiarity thing again). But then Q had said he felt generous, and snapped his fingers once, bringing Janet right back home. Unfortunately for Kathryn, Q had brought her along for the ride, then disappeared from the briefing room he'd left them in with a smirk and an impudent wave. The klaxon that had gone off had been deafening, and the four people in the briefing room--a man with gray hair and a warier eye than Tuvok, a large black man with a gold tattoo whose serene countenance reminded her of Chakotay, a man with glasses who'd said hello to Q in such a dryly sarcastic way that Kathryn couldn't compare him with anyone but Lieutenant Paris, and a blonde woman with more equations sitting in front of her than even Harry Kim would want--had all stood and stared at Janet in shock, before swarming her, hugging and welcoming her home.


	2. Jenny Calendar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A study in tragedy.

**Five Things Rupert Giles Would Never Say To Jenny Calendar**

1\. "Computers were never as bad as I made them out to be, but the spark in your eyes during an argument holds an irresistible allure."

2\. "You betrayed Buffy for your duty to your family, and therefore, you betrayed me. Some part of me will never forget that."

3\. "How could you have possibly been so stupid as to stay alone, in public, after dark? I thought better of you."

4\. "The First appeared to me in your guise. I never told anyone. I know it was the First, because I can't believe you would blame me for your death."

5\. "It's your fault. Willow would never have become interested in magic if you hadn't died. If she hadn't wanted to be like you. All the pain, all the agony she caused in Sunndale, _it's all your fault_."

**Five Things Rupert Giles Will Never Get To Say To Jenny Calendar**

1\. "I never wanted to hurt you. I know now that your duty to your family was the same duty I had as a Watcher. But Buffy was just a girl, for all that she was the Slayer, and her heartbreak came before yours--and before mine."

2\. "I couldn't bear to look at a computer for thinking of you. Not for years."

3\. "We all underestimated your strength, your knowledge, and the vital joy you brought to our lives. I wouldn't have left for England if you'd been here to tie me to Sunnydale."

4\. "We still need you. Maybe we'd have seen the danger signs from Willow's magic use turning to a longing for pure, unadulterated power if only you'd been here. I think you could have told us what Faith felt. You, of all people, should have known what to look for. You were magical, and you were the outsider, and for the latter, I will never forgive myself."

5\. "I love you."


	3. Natalie Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a gal just gets annoyed.

**Five Things That Made Natalie Lambert Roll Her Eyes So Hard She Almost Fell Over**

1\. LaCroix. She was scared of him--she wasn't stupid, after all, he was a psychopathic serial killer with a couple thousand years on her--but in private, when she was thinking of his latest melodramatic speech about how Nick "belonged" to him? She'd snort and roll her eyes, and wonder when LaCroix would ever grow up and get over his snit fit at the concept of free will.

2\. Nick. She loved him. She believed in his quest to become human, and she would do anything to help him. But did he always have to be such a drama queen about it?

3\. Anyone who thought Tracy Vetter was only going places because she was the Commissioner's daughter. Tracy was a damn fine detective, with killer instincts and a flair for technology that some people--say, her partner--lacked. The sooner that everyone realized that and she had to stop glaring at water cooler gossip, the better.

4\. The way Nick sometimes treated Janette. She and Janette were on the opposite side of a very wide chasm, and the only thing bridging it was Nick, but some days, when Nick was being particularly patronizing--you could take a guy out of the medieval, but it was hard to take the medieval out of a guy--she'd think of the few words she and Janette had shared on the subject of Nick, and she'd smile and shake her head. Men. Sometimes, they were a universal constant.

5\. Schanke. No, no specific incident. Just...Schanke. He was one of her dearest friends, but... You couldn't know him without knowing exactly what made Natalie roll her eyes at him.


End file.
